1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video printer, and more particularly to a video printer which records information of pictorial images to be printed out from a sublimating heat transfer video printer on a marginal space, so that loss of images can be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video printer is generally an apparatus for printing pictorial images broadcast from a TV station or filmed by a video camera on recording paper, and as a representative example for such a video printer, there can be found a sublimating heat transfer video printer.
The sublimating heat transfer video printer sublimates dyes of three (3) colors (yellow, magenta and cyan) coated on a ribbon 10 as shown in FIG. 3 by utilizing heat generated from a thermal print head according to the image information, thereby transferring the same on the recording paper, so that the pictorial images can be recorded on the recording paper.
FIG. 4 is a plan view for explaining a heating element of the thermal print head used by a conventional video printer where length L of the heating element 12 in the thermal print head is generally almost the same as a drum width of the ribbon 10 in the printer.
However, certain predetermined parts d on both sides of the heating element 12 are not actually driven (heated) during the recording of the images and only a part L1 other than the predetermined parts d on both sides of the heating element 12 are driven to thereby print the images on the recording paper.
Accordingly, there are cases when a user separately inputs index information of the images before printing and prints after creating this index information on the produced print.
In other words, a date, place and the like are indicated on one portion of the image by way of an editing apparatus having a separate On Screen Display OSD function, which are printed along with the image.
In other words, part of the image is deleted and the image information is shown on a place where the part of the image is deleted or the image information is overlappingly super-imposed with the pictorial images.
By way of example, if "May 27, 1992" is input as image information, the recording paper 14 will have the pictorial image along with the image information of "May 27, 1992" printed thereon as illustrated in FIG. 5.
At the same time, predetermined widths (L2, L3) (C2, C3) of marginal spaces are generated on upper, lower, left and right sides of the recording paper 14, and the image inclusive of the image information (e.g., the recording date) is recorded on a predetermined central area (L1.times.C1).
However, as seen from the foregoing, the conventional printer thus described has a drawback in that the image information (e.g., the recording date) is overlapped with the pictorial images, or a predetermined part of the images are deleted even though sizable areas of marginal space are available.